escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Der Erlkönig
"Der Erlkönig" (comúnmente llamado "El rey de los elfos", aunque literalmente significa "El rey de los alisos") es un poema de Johann Wolfgang von Goethe. Describe la lucha de un padre por la vida de su hijo, asediado por un ser sobrenatural, que representa la muerte. Fue compuesto por Goethe como parte de la balada operística de 1782 titulada "Die Fischerin". right|250px|thumb|"The Erlking", ilustración de Albert Sterner, [[1910.]] El poema ha sido usado como texto para lieder por muchos compositores, siendo el más famoso el de Franz Schubert, en su op. 1 (D. 328), y adaptaciones musicales (al menos 22), de artistas como Johann Friedrich Reichardt, Carl Friedrich Zelter, Robert Schumann, Hugo Wolf, Ludwig Spohr y Johann Carl Gottfried Löwe. Beethoven intentó musicalizar el poema pero desistió.Snyder, Lawrence (1995). German Poetry in Song . Fallen Leaf Press. ISBN 0-914913-32-8. Contiene 14 versiones del poema, con acotaciones Resumen El poema comienza dando la impresión que el niño simplemente está padeciendo una vaga y no especificada dolencia, y ve la muerte como producto de su imaginación. Al avanzar la lectura del poema, éste toma un tono más oscuro para terminar con la muerte del niño. Cuenta una historia que Goethe visitaba a un amigo y, tarde una noche, una figura oscura cargando un bulto en sus brazos fue vista cabalgando hacia las puertas de la ciudad a gran velocidad. Al día siguiente Goethe y su amigo se informaron de que era un granjero que llevaba a su hijo enfermo al médico. Este incidente (junto con la leyenda) fue probablemente la inspiración para Goethe. Algunos lectores, al visualizar al padre llevando a su hijo asumen que el niño necesita ayuda médica pero la caracterización del poema hace suposición ambigua. Texto La composición de Franz Schubert [[Archivo:ErlkoenigSchubertManuscriptPage.png|thumb|La primera página del manuscrito de Schubert de Der Erlkönig.]] Franz Schubert compuso su lied Erlkönig en 1815 para voz y piano, con el texto del poema de Goethe. Schubert revisó su trabajo tres veces antes de publicar su cuarta versión en 1821 como su Opus 1; luego de su muerte fue catalogada como D.328, usando el sistema de Otto Erich Deutsch. Fue puesta en escena por primera vez en un concierto el 1 de diciembre de 1820 en una reunión privada en Viena. Se presentó al público el 7 de marzo de 1821 en el Theater am Kärntnertor en la misma ciudad.Machlis, J.; Forney, K. "Schubert and the Lied" The Enjoyment of Music: An Introduction to Perceptive Listening. 9th Ed. W.W. Norton & Company: 2003 Cuatro personajes (narrador, padre, hijo y el Rey de los Elfos) son cantados por un cantante normalmente pero también por cuatro en ciertas ocasiones. Schubert puso a cada personaje en diferente escala vocal y cada uno con su propio ritmo, la mayoría de cantantes usan un color vocal diferente para cada personaje, e incluso una pronunciación distinta para cada personaje.Dietrich Fischer-Dieskau interpreta El rey de los elfos.Erlkönig - Franz Schubert # El narrador: rango medio en modo menor. # El padre: rango bajo y canta en modo menor y modo mayor. # El hijo: rango alto y modo menor, de esta forma representando el miedo. # El Rey de los Elfos: línea vocal ondulante, va de arriba y abajo con un acompañamiento de arpegio, esto resulta en un marcado contraste y está en modo mayor. El Rey de los Elfos es generalmente cantado en pianissimo dando un tono de furtiva persuasión. Un quinto personaje, el caballo, esta implícito en el rápida figura del tresillo que toca el pianista simulando las pisadas del animal. Erlkönig comienza rápido, tocado en octava para recrear el tema con tono de horror y tresillos de forma repetida para simular el galopar del caballo; esta forma continua a través de toda la pieza. Con cada ruego del niño crece su voz y el timbre se vuelve más alto. Casi al final de la pieza la música se acelera (mientras el padre trata de apurar el paso del caballo), luego se vuelve lenta (mientras llega), y se detiene la música para la frase final, “In seinen Armen das Kind war tot” (En sus brazos el niño estaba muerto). La pieza termina con una cadencia perfecta dramática. Esta composición se considera muy difícil de cantar debido a la caracterización vocal requerida al cantante así como la dificultad del acompañamiento, que requiere la rápida repetición de acordes y octavas para crear el drama y la urgencia del poema original. Leyenda La leyenda del Rey de los Elfos parece haberse originado en tiempos relativamente recientes en Dinamarca. Goethe baso su poema en “Erlkönigs Tochter” (“La hija del Rey de los Elfos”), una obra danesa traducida al alemán por Johann Gottfried Herder. El título era “La hija del Rey de los Elfos” y apareció en su colección de canciones populares, Stimmen der Völker in Liedern (publicada en 1778). La naturaleza del Rey de los Elfos está sujeta a debate. El nombre se traduce literalmente del alemán como “Rey de los Alisos”, a diferencia de la traducción “Rey de los Elfos” (la cual sería en alemán Elfenkönig o Elbenkönig). Se ha dicho que “Erlkönig” es una mala traducción hecha del danés “ellerkonge” o “elverkonge” que sí significa “Rey de los Elfos”. De acuerdo con el folclore alemán y danés el Rey de los Elfos aparece como presagio de la muerte, parecido a la banshee en la mitología irlandesa, pero a diferencia de la banshee, el Rey de los Elfos sólo se aparece a la persona que va a morir. Su forma y expresión le dicen a la persona que tipo de muerte tendrá: una expresión de dolor significará una muerte dolorosa mientras que una expresión pacífica una muerte tranquila. Otra interpretación sugiere que la leyenda dice que cualquiera que toque al Rey de los Elfos debe morir. Adaptaciones En la conocida novela “Le Roi des Aulnes” (1970), Michel Tournier identifico el Erlkönig con su protagonista y así con la gente alemana durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial en el gusto deliberado de los Nazis por los jóvenes para al final enviarlos a morir en batalla. "El Ogro" (1996), una película dirigida por Volker Schlöndorff y protagonizada por John Malkovich es una adaptación de esta historia. En el filme de 1988, Burning Secret, el barón Alexander recita las últimas líneas del poema de Goethe mientras sostiene al niño Edmund en una piscina (el agua siendo un símbolo de la muerte y el nacer). Este momento representa su amor, mientras luego el Barón fija su atención en otra parte. Aquí la cita del poema señala la muerte simbólica del niño como tal y el paso a la madurez. El poema ha sido reinventado por la banda alemana Rammstein con la canción Dalai Lama. Interpretaciones contemporáneas del poema han sido hechas por varios artistas alemanes: Christian Brückner, quien es una personalidad conocida en Alemania, prestó su voz para una canción llamada “Earlkings Legacy” la cual fue producida in cooperación con BAD EGGZ en el 2002. Otra versión fue hecha por Hypnoctic Grooves (con la voz de Jo Van Nelson). Además, el poema ha sido también adaptado por la cantante inglesa Sarah Brightman, que en conjunto con una adaptación de Allegretto de la Sinfonía n# 7 en A mayor, Opus 92 (de Ludwing Van Beethoven), ha creado la canción Figlio Perduto para su álbum "La Luna". Más recientemente la banda neerlandesa de metal sinfónico Epica, adaptó la historia en una balada llamada 'Once Upon a Nightmare' incluida en el álbum The Holographic Principle. Referencias Enlaces externos * Versión de Franz Schubert grabación gratuita (completa) y posibilidad de descargar la partitura sin costo * Información del Erlkönig * Goethe y la música (II): ¿Quién cabalga tan tarde? (A la música blogspot) * Vertonte englische Übersetzung des Erlkönigs (En inglés) * Erlkönig de Franz Schubert, cantada por Anne Sophie von Otter Categoría:Obras de Johann Wolfgang von Goethe Categoría:Composiciones de Franz Schubert Categoría:Lieder compuestos por Franz Schubert Categoría:Poemas sobre la muerte